The self-cleaning temperature of a pyrolytic oven is in the neighborhood of 900.degree. F. and strict government regulations have been set concerning the allowable surface temperature on the outside panel of the oven door during the self-cleaning cycle. This has resulted in the designing of sophisticated doors where manually movable radiation blocking shields or shutters are used to cover the windowed sections of the door. Such protective devices may be found described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,081 issued July 31, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,462 issued May 6, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,442 issued July 8, 1975 and they serve to reduce heat loss through these windowed sections and thereby lower the temperature on the front face of the door.